


bruises

by Chaosandthecalm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, sort of, they fight and they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosandthecalm/pseuds/Chaosandthecalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Show me how much you hate me.” </p><p>Keith wants to know what Lance's problem is. The answer might surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. bruises

Keith slid to a stop, another droid falling to the floor with a heavy clunk. He was breathing heavily, his grip on his Bayard slippery with sweat. He readjusted and stood on shaky legs. Still not good enough.

“Again!” he called out to the ceiling. It opened and another droid was placed in front of him. He took a deep breath and planted his feet, waiting.

“Training again, huh?” 

Keith glanced to the side to see Lance leaning in the doorway, arms crossed and an infuriating smile on his face. He glared and turned back just in time for the droid to take a swing at him. He blocked it, feeling the impact shuddering through his arms. 

“Go away Lance.” He breathed out, his throat burning with the effort. Lance just snorted and stayed where he was. Keith swung his Bayard, knocking the droid to the ground and yelled ‘stop’ to nobody in particular. The droid went limp. 

“What do you want?” he asked, wiping his sweaty face on his sleeve. Lance just shrugged, still smiling. Keith rolled his eyes and turned away, brushing his hair off his face.

“You know it wouldn’t be so hot if you didn’t have that mullet.” 

Keith didn’t turn around or answer, just tipped his head back and tried to catch his breath. He could hear Lance’s footsteps getting closer. He really wasn’t in the mood. 

“So why all the training? Trying to impress Shiro?” Lance’s voice was playful and it grated on Keith’s nerves. He clenched his fists and kept completely still.

“Your crush on him is kind of obvious man.” 

Keith whirled around and faced Lance who looked momentarily surprised until that smirk was back. 

“What the hell is your problem with me? Huh? What the fuck is it?” 

Lance’s face flickered, the smirk falling away to reveal something much darker. It was the face Keith caught glimpses of when they were talking about Earth. The face he saw when Lance was talking about taking out the Galras. Something sparked in his eyes and Keith felt it in his chest. 

“Maybe I just don’t like you.”

Keith huffed, dropping his Bayard on the ground and spreading his arms.

“Then let’s go. Show me how much you hate me.” 

Lance looked at him, same shuttered expression still on his face. There was a long moment where they just stood in perfect silence, only broken by Keith’s still heavy breathing. Then Lance was pulling his jacket off and tossing it aside, his smirk back but with an edge to it. He looked almost dangerous, his eyes completely blank.

Keith watched him closely, waited for the first sign of movement. It was quick but it wasn’t quick enough. Lance swung with his right, aiming for Keith’s jaw. He leapt forward, his fingers closing around Lance’s wrist to pull him in and land a punch to his gut. He could feel Lance’s breath rush out against his shoulder. 

“Give up.” He said quietly, the delicate bones of Lance’s wrist shifting under his grasp as he tried to break away. 

“Fuck off.” Lance growled, using his free hand to push Keith back. It was far enough for Lance to swing his leg around and catch the underside of Keith’s knee, sending him crashing to the ground. The metal scraped against his knees and he hissed, raising his arms just as Lance swung down for another hit. Keith used his position to wrap his arms around Lance’s waist, swinging him around and onto the floor. Lance wheezed as his back hit the ground and he winced. Keith pinned his wrists above his head.

“Just accept that I’m better.” He said, his voice too loud and too brash. Lance looked murderous, his cheeks red with effort.

“Fuck you, mullet.” He growled, using his legs to push off the ground and managing to break Keith’s hold on him. They both scrambled to their feet, facing each other. They were both breathing hard, sweat dripping down their faces.

Keith wanted to ask him why again but he knew Lance wouldn’t tell him; at least not the truth. Lance came forward again, swinging with his left this time, clipping the edge of Keith’s jaw just slightly, causing his head to snap to the side. It was unexpected and Keith stumbled back. Lance rushed forward, pushing him against the wall behind him, his breath rushing out of him.

“Fuck you.” Lance said again, his words razor sharp. They were so close, the air between them stifling. Lance’s eyes were dark pools of hate and anger. 

“Lance…” he started, his throat closing around the name. Then there was another rough push and Lance was against him completely, his mouth closing over Keith’s.  
Lance kissed like fighting. It was rough and sloppy and Keith could taste blood but he pushed right back, his hand gripping Lance’s shoulders and winding in his hair. Lance’s hands were everywhere, on his hips, sliding under his shirt and over his chest, tilting his chin up to deepen the kiss further.

Keith didn’t think, couldn’t. Not when Lance was so hot and so close. It was burning and pain and heat and he couldn’t stop it. Didn’t even want to. He whimpered, pulling Lance’s lip between his teeth and tugging. Lance practically growled, his chest rumbling with it and ground his hips against Keith’s.

“I hate you.” He breathed out when they pulled away. Keith blinked at him, feeling hazy. Lance still had that dangerous look in his eyes, except it was softer, even desperate.

“No you don’t.” And Keith knew that was the truth. Whatever Lance felt for him wasn’t hate. Lance knew it too because he leaned back in and kissed him again. Keith arched into him, their hips catching, hipbones biting. He sighed against Lance’s lips and Lance dipped his tongue inside, rolling against his. 

Keith could feel how hard Lance was against him, could feel his own erection pressing against the confines of his jeans. He rolled his hips, seeking friction and Lance’s hands pushed them back against the wall. 

“Please…” Keith whispered, Lance’s breath warm on his face and Lance’s eyes burning into his. He wanted it, needed it so desperately that he ached with it. Lance’s face was blank again, his eyes half lidded but emotionless. 

“Why don’t you go beg Shiro?” He said, his voice surprisingly even despite his hitched breathing. Keith froze, his hands falling away from where they had been clutching Lance’s shoulders.

“That’s what this is about?” he asked, his cheeks burning. Lance didn’t answer just pushed away from him and turned to leave. Keith didn’t stop him, didn’t call after him. He stayed there for a long time, until his breathing returned to normal and his hands stopped shaking. Then slowly he gathered his things and made his way back to his room.


	2. cuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: Look a one shot!  
> also me: *writes two more parts anyway*

Keith always thought that nothing could be worse than Lance mocking him. He was wrong. Lance ignoring him was much worse. At dinner they sat next to each other but Keith could feel the icy silence between them. During training when they assisted each other there weren’t any words of thanks or smiles of gratitude, just stony expressions and averted glances. Even Shiro had started to shoot him questioning looks. Keith didn’t try. Didn’t break the silence first. 

He could still remember Lance’s hands pushing his hips back against the wall and Lance’s mouth on his, fierce and possessive. He could hear his parting words and it brought a new wave of anger every time. 

Training became an outlet to release that anger. He would swing his Bayard until his arms would shake and would fight until his knees gave out. He fought with his back to the wall where Lance had pinned him, tried to forget the entire thing. 

Every night he would pass Lance’s room on the way to his own and pause, staring at the closed metal door. He never knocked.  
A part of him said it wasn’t his fault anyway. It wasn’t his responsibility. It was better this way; Lance had finally left him alone. Another part, much deeper down inside of him, screamed at him to make it right. The constant jokes and bribes and insults were annoying but at least it was something. At least he could hear Lance’s voice and meet his eyes when Coran said something stupid and smile. Now there was a wall between them and Keith didn’t know if it was possible to break it down. 

~~

“Seriously what the hell is up with you two?” 

Keith froze at Hunk’s voice, his hands frozen half way to putting on his boots. Lance was silent beside him for a long moment. 

“It’s nothing man.” Lance finally answered, his voice even and emotionless. Keith’s chest felt tight as he finished lacing up his boots and stood. 

“Yeah, nothing.” He repeated. For a heart stopping moment Lance’s eyes met his and Keith breath caught. He wanted to punch him, yell at him, kiss him, do _something_. He wanted to erase that blank look from his face. It hurt down to his bones to have Lance look so indifferent. 

“I have to go.” He mumbled, turning away from empty eyes and headed to his room. 

~~

The knock on his door wasn’t surprising but the person on the other side was. Lance stood with his arms crossed defensively, looking pointedly at the ground. Keith just stared at him, with no idea what to say. 

“Shiro said we should…’resolve our issues.’” Lance said, voice laced with sarcasm. Keith kept looking at him. Lance finally glanced up and that same blank look was on his face. Keith’s fingers clutched at the door until his joints protested. He stepped aside to give Lance room to come in. A few seconds passed and Keith could see Lance warring with himself. Finally, he let out a long breath and stepped into the room. Keith let the door shut behind him and they were left looking at each other in the dim light, the silence heavy. 

“I’m not going to apologize.” Lance said, his arms still crossed against his chest. 

“I have nothing to apologize for.” Keith shot back, his voice tense. Something flashed in Lance’s eyes, over the emptiness and it Keith pulse picked up. Finally.

“Oh really? How about apologizing for being an insufferable, conceited asshole?” Lance suggested, his arms falling to his sides only for his hands to clench into fists. Keith kept his eyes on him, feeling his mouth pulling into a smirk. Anger flashed in Lance’s eyes again. 

“I’m the insufferable one? You’re like a child. Pathetic and whiny.” Keith pushed. He wanted to keep going, pushing and pushing until Lance broke. Until he showed something other than that heart breaking emptiness. That cold indifference. 

Lance jaw clenched and he took a step forward. There were mere inches between them. 

“Shut your mouth.” He growled. Keith could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves. His skin was buzzing with the feeling of having Lance’s eyes on him, blazing. 

“Or what?” he asked, smiling, mocking. He could see the moment something snapped in Lance. His hands raised and curled into Keith’s shirt pulling him forward against his chest. All of the breath rushed out of him and their faces were so close. Lance was glaring at him, his lips shivering with the effort to breathe. 

“Fuck you.” He managed to say, his hands pulling Keith even closer. Instead of answering Keith just sighed, his gaze darting down to Lance’s mouth. He wasn’t sure who moved first but the next thing he knew Lance’s mouth was over his, his tongue pushing Keith’s lips apart and pressing into his mouth. He inhaled sharply, his hands coming up to wind in Lance’s short hair. 

Their bodies were wound together so tightly that it was hard to breathe. Lance’s mouth was devouring him, hot and insistent. Keith relaxed in his hold, let Lance take control of the kiss. He felt more than heard the rumble of Lance’s moan. Strong arms wound around his waist and kept him close. Lance’s chest was heaving with his breath, his teeth tugging on Keith’s bottom lip. It wasn’t gentle; it was hard and unrelenting and Keith could feel his knees threatening to buckle. 

“Fuck….” Lance gasped when they finally broke apart for air. Keith was dazed, his eyes out of focus. Lance walked forward until the back of Keith’s thighs pressed against his desk and he allowed himself to be pushed on top of it, his thighs parting enough for Lance’s hips to push between them. 

They both fell back into their kiss, still desperate and on the edge of painful. There were no words, just the groaning of protesting fabric and the rough sound of their breath panting against each others lips. Keith was so hard that he ached with it, his spine arching to get closer. Lance’s hand was pressed to the small of his back as he ground his hips forward, both of them shuddering. It wasn’t what Keith needed, but it was just enough. He moaned, low in his throat and pressed his sweaty forehead against Lance’s shoulder. They were both breathing hard, sweating and clutching each other like they would die if they let go. Lance was mumbling something against his hair but Keith couldn’t be bothered to listen. Pleasure and the bite of pain shivered up his spine with every thrust of Lance’s hips against his. It felt like it went on forever. Then finally his hips froze, his mouth falling open and his nails digging into Lance’s back as the pleasure took over, his vision going hazy. Lance wasn’t far behind, his hand gripping Keith’s hair and pulling his head back so he could dig his teeth into the skin of Keith’s neck as he came.

Lance stayed there, his breath hot against the abused skin, fingers still buried in Keith’s hair for a long moment. Then with a huff he pulled away and Keith’s heart clenched. The stony, closed off expression was back. 

“Lance…” he started. He wanted to ask him to stay, to talk about this. He wanted to feel that tan skin shivering under his hands, wanted to taste it against his tongue. Something passed over Lance’s face at hearing his name but it was gone as quick as it came. Without another word he turned around and left.


	3. scars

After three weeks Keith yearned for the indifference. Lance had started to completely avoid him, sitting on the opposite end of the dinner table and standing as far as he could during training. The almost aggressive silence was ten times worse than it had been before. The others would shoot them both concerned looks that they would ignore. 

Frustration crawled under his skin. Training didn’t help relieve the feeling, just made him so angry that he almost broke his arm from over doing it. 

He always paused at Lance’s door and thought about knocking, begging him to just talk to him. His lips still remembered how it felt to be kissed by Lance. Every time he thought about the heat of Lance’s body against his he felt a pang of desire so strong that it was almost dizzying. 

Keith shook his head and kept walking, ignoring the cold, metal silence of Lance’s room. 

~~

“Alright enough.” Shiro said, voice deep and commanding. Keith froze, looking up at him. He was crouched against a wall of the training room, covered in sweat and shaking from exertion. 

“Huh?” he breathed out, swiping the back of his hand across his forehead. 

“Don’t ‘huh’ me. This thing between you and Lance. It’s getting out of hand.” 

Keith huffed out a long breath, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. He knew it was true. The entire basis of their team was based on them being able to sync up mentally with each other. The past couple of weeks it’s taken them a few tries to form Voltron. Which wasn’t great when they were being shot at. 

“I know…”

“Then do something about it!” 

Keith met his eyes, annoyed. 

“Don’t you think I want to?! It’s not that easy!” 

Shiro looked taken aback by his tone but he didn’t back away. Instead he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Keith watched his metal arm glinting. When he first saw Shiro again it was like a dam bursting. Every single one of his feelings came rushing back and he had been floored by them. Now looking back, he realized what it had been. Not love, as he once thought it was, but relief. His friend was alright. His _friend_. 

Keith blinked and pushed himself up. 

“I have to go…” he said quietly, pushing past Shiro and ignoring him calling his name. 

~~

“Lance!” 

Keith pounded on Lance’s door again, his hand stinging from the hard metal. The room on the other side was silent but he kept knocking. He took a deep breath, ready to call Lance’s name again when the door swung open. Lance’s eyes were blazing and his mouth was set in a straight line.

“What the hell do you want?” he ground out. Keith’s breath was caught in his lungs. Lance’s eyes narrowed and he moved to close the door again but Keith stepped forward, throwing his weight against it.

“Wait. Just wait.” He said, almost breathless. Lance paused, looking at him. 

“Shiro…,” Lance’s eyes shuttered into blankness and Keith kept going, “is my friend. We’ve known each other for a long time. When he went missing it hurt.”

Lance was completely still, listening but his face didn’t give anything away.

“I do care about him. But…” Keith sighed, stepping in closer. Lance didn’t back away. “When you look at me I feel like my skin is on fire.” 

Lance’s eyes widened, and it was just enough for Keith to push him backward and step into the room, letting the door fall shut. Lance wasn’t saying anything, just looking at him. Instead of blank his expression was open and searching. 

“You idiot. I don’t have feelings for Shiro. I have feelings for _you_.”

He could hear Lance’s breath hitching.

“I’m sorry…” Was all Keith heard before Lance’s arms were around him, pulling him close. Lance’s face was buried in his neck, his breath warm against the skin there. Keith tried to contain his surprise and lifted his hands to slide them across Lance’s back. 

“Shit, Keith.” Lance’s voice was wavering, “I wasn’t…” 

He pulled away so he could look at Keith’s face, his eyes wide and earnest. Keith didn’t wait for an explanation, just surged forward and kissed Lance. It was completely different from any other kiss they had shared. It was still a little too rough and a little too messy, but beneath that was a softness that hadn’t been there before. Lance’s hands wound themselves in Keith’s hair, gently this time. He used them to tilt his head back and deepen the kiss. There was no urgency, no anger; just their lips moving together, their breath mingling. 

“Hold on…I should explain- “Lance breathed out, pulling away with a soft sound. Keith felt dazed and made himself focus. Lance looked pained. 

“This was never really about you…I mean it _was_ but- “he sighed and pulled away further. Keith shivered at the loss of warmth. Lance plopped down on the edge of his bed and buried his face in his hands. 

“I left everyone behind…my family.” He bit his lip and took a shuddering breath. “I never got to say goodbye. We could die tomorrow and they’ll never see me again.”  
Keith heart was shattering. He crouched down in front of Lance and put his hands on his knees, making him look at him.

“Lance, you giant idiot.” Lance bristled at that but Keith kept going, “You’re going to see them again. I’ll make sure of that. We’re all going nuts out here. Maybe…we can help each other stay sane?” 

Lance was looking at him with that same blank look that made Keith’s blood run cold. Then his mouth twitched into a smile and one eyebrow raised suggestively. 

“Oh yeah? Got any ideas?” 

Keith couldn’t help but laugh, part out of relief and part out of sheer happiness. That familiar voice was back along with that infuriating grin that always got under his skin. In more ways than one. 

“I have a few.” He said simply, rising up and kissing Lance again. 

~~

There were days when Lance would flirt with him and make him laugh with his stupid jokes. Days that would end with them giggling against each other’s lips as they fell into bed together. When Lance would hold him tight and press his face against Keith’s hair and sing to him softly in a foreign language. He would tell him stories about home, in a hushed whisper, until they were both too tired to stay awake. 

Then there were days when they would get back, covered in cuts and bruises and with new memories of explosions and death. When Lance wouldn’t even look at him as they stripped out of the uniforms and washed off the grime of battle. Those nights the kisses would turn a little too rough and Lance’s hands would bruise when they held him. They would fall asleep in a heavy silence, not touching. And those days were okay too. 

Because there were also days when Lance would look at him and smile before leaning in and whispering ‘I love you’. Keith would taste it on his tongue, feel it warm his heart. Those were the days that helped them make it through, helped them rise every morning and keep going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm really done this time. Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Practicing writing is so easy with these guys. I'm so bad at angst so I decided to tryyyy. It would have been so easy to make this a hate sex thing but alas. This is a one shot but maybe I'll write more? Thank you for reading! EDIT: I wrote more -,-


End file.
